the_disney_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fitzsimmons Manor
Fitzwilliam Manor ' is a location of Disney's 2014 animated feature film, ''Big Hero 6 and in it's sequel television series, Big Hero 6: The Series. It is the home of Fred and his family in San Fransokyo. It is also the place where the members of Big Hero 6 decided to become superheroes; and to test their gear before facing Yokai and other villains. None of Fred's friends knew that he has a mansion for a house or that his family is well off, as Go Go had assumed that her fanboy friend lives under a bridge, until he brought them over to the mansion after getting chased by a masked supervillain. Once there Fred's family butler, Heathcliff lets them in and Fred showed them his superhero themed room; so they could dry themselves off and get heated back to warmth by Baymax. Some of Fred's hero posters and toys helped Hiro get the idea to strength Baymax's scanner and to "upgrade" his friends, so they could stand a fighting chance the next time they encounter Yokai. Shortly after their battle with Yokai and saving the city, Fred invites the gang over a few times as he tries to convince them to continue Big Hero 6 even when they just want to go back to their normal lives. Places of interest * '''Fred's Room:Fred's bedroom that doubles as a lounge and hangout spot for his friends. The room is filled with pop culture paraphernalia, arcade cabinets, and shelves of comic books. It is also has a hidden room for the team's suits. * Boss Awesome's Lair: The secret hideout of Mr. Fredrickson, under his superhero alias, Boss Awesome. It is hidden behind a painting. Trivia * At the end of the film, Fred discovers a hidden room of a hero's lair (belonging to his father) behind the portrait of him and his parents. * The team use the lair and it's 50s tech to help them with facts from the superhero and supervillain world, that Fred's father had gathered in his hero days. * In the manor's garden - where the team tested their gear - there is a statue of Hans from Frozen, that Baymax destroyed while testing his rocket fist. * There is also a portrait of Hans' horse, that it being ridden by someone else wearing country ridding clothes. Along with a portrait of Arendelle. * There are a few Disney cameos in Fred's bedroom among his hero collection. * A figure of Wreck-It Ralph when he was covered in taffy, a Hero's Duty Troop armor and a toy of a baby Cy-Bug from Wreck-It Ralph. Along with pillows of Stitch and Splodyhead from Lilo & Stitch. * Fred has a collection of obscure and lesser-known Marvel characters in his Room including Sleepwalker, Orka, Black Talon, Torpedo, Whizzer. Monark Starstalker and Manphibian. Gallery Concept Art Fitzsimmons Manor (Concept Art Front View).jpg|Fitzsimmons Manor (Front View Concept Art) Fitzsimmons Manor (Fred's Room Concept Art).jpg|Fred's Room (Concept Art) Screenshots Fitzsimmons Manor (Front View).png|Front View Fitzsimmons Manor (Hallway Area).jpg|Hallway Area Fitzsimmons Manor (Corridor).jpg|Corridor Fitzsimmons Manor (Fred's Room).jpg|Fred's Room